Be Brave
by lialuvs2read
Summary: This is about the Maximum Ride characters in the Divergent world. I'm only going to say it once, so here it goes: I sadly do not own maximum ride or divergent.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max POV

I sit at the table quietly and eat my toast and scrambled eggs. Today is the day of the aptitude test, when all 16 year olds take a test to see which faction they would be best in. The next day is the choosing ceremony, where you choose which faction you will spend the rest of your life in: Abnegation, the selfless; Amity, the peaceful and kind; Candor, the honest; Dauntless, the brave; and Erudite, the intelligent. My family is from abnegation, although I never thought I was selfless enough.

"Children, you better get going, you don't want to be late," my mother says without raising her voice. It is considered selfish to draw attention to yourself.

My siblings and I leave for school. I have a sister named Angelica and a brother named Nathan. They both have the purest blue eyes I have ever seen and blond curls. In Abnegation you are not supposed to give people nicknames, but when no one is paying attention, I call them Angel and Gazzy. Angel looks like an angel, and Gazzy has a junked up digestive system. We are triplets, but the only thing I have in common with them is our narrow frame and fast metabolism. While they took after my mom, I took after my dad. I have dirty blond, pin strait hair and plain brown eyes. I also have a few freckles on my cheeks.

The only reason I know what I look like is because Angel and Gazzy have told me on our walks to the bus stop to go to school. It's considered selfish to look in mirrors.

After a bus ride, we part ways and go to each of our classes. At lunch, I will see my siblings again and then we will take our aptitude test.

҉

I sit nervously wiping my hands on my long grey skirt. They will soon call me to take my test. I don't even know what the test is like. No one is allowed to talk about the test, and there is no way to prepare for it.

An Abnegation lady comes out of the testing area and calls the names of the people who will do the test next. "From Abnegation: Angelica and Maxine Martinez."

Angel and I get up and follow the lady to the testing rooms. I have never been in one before because they are only used for this test. The lady, who I learned is named Natalie, sends us through different doors.

When I get in the room, there are mirrors on all the walls. It's the first time I freely look at myself in the mirror. It surprises me when I don't feel guilty for doing it. There is a chair that resembles a dentist chair in the middle of the room.

"Hello, I'm Tori and I will be administering your aptitude test. Would you please sit down in that chair?" A Dauntless lady says to me.

I sit down and Tori starts to connect wires to me and to herself. I am curious to what they are for, but I don't ask.

"Drink this." Tori says handing me a cup with a clear liquid.

I don't question, I just drink. After a little while my eyes close, and when I open them I am no longer in the testing room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max POV

I'm in the lunch room all by myself. Two baskets appear in front of me, one with a knife and one with some cheese. A female voice tells me to choose. I take the knife.

An angry dog comes out of nowhere. That's how I remember: this can't be real; a dog can't just show up in a room out of the blue! It didn't have anywhere to come in from. This is a simulation. I can do this.

The dog lunges at me and I stab it in the neck.

A little girl opens the door and sees the dog and screams "You killed my dog!"

"No I didn't kill your dog. It was like this when I got here. I'm sorry."

I am suddenly in the middle of a crowd. I feel an urge to go see why everyone is here at the hub, so I go to the front of the crowd.

When I get there, there is a Dauntless man pointing a gun at my brother. He says "This abnegation boy is accused of murdering another abnegation man. He will be killed for his actions. Does anyone have anything to say in his behalf?"

Without thinking, I raise my hand and lie. "I did it and framed him. It is all my fault."

"Then come here and take his place."

I go up and take his place. Some men tie my hands behind my back. Then, they shoot, and the world goes black.

҉

I wake up gasping for air. I'm in a simulation chair. It wasn't real. Thank God.

I look up at Tori; she has her head in her hands.

"Another one! That's two so far and we haven't even gone through half of them!" Tori exclaims.

"What's my result?" I try to ask, but it comes out as a low whisper.

Tori probably heard me, because she answers. "Maxine, your results were inconclusive. You took the knife, which indicates Dauntless and rules out Amity. You lied to the little girl, which rules out Candor. You sacrificed yourself for your brother, and that indicates Abnegation. You could have found a smarter way to save him though, so that rules out Erudite. You were left with two responses, Dauntless and Abnegation."

"That's impossible! The test is supposed to tell us where we belong!"

"The test didn't work on you!" Tori whisper-yells. "They call it Divergent. You can't tell anyone. If they figure out, then you're dead."

"What if they already know?"

"Then you're already dead"

_҉_

_Hi, thanks for reading my story. And thank you for the review __avidreader28. __I'm glad you like it! And guest, I think I'm going to include them, but in another way. Thanks anyway! Sorry If I stole some lines from the book or the movie! Thank you! _

~Lia


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Max POV

We all walk home in silence. They didn't tell me, but I know both Angel and Gazzy are thinking about the test. I am too.

I get home and I make dinner because it is my turn, but all I want to do is go lay down in my room and think about my test. Soon, Angel and Gazzy join me and we make dinner together.

Dinner that night is the same is always. The kids stay quite unless our parents ask us a question and our parents talk, probably nothing of importance. I just zone out the whole time. Today is Gazzys turn to help out with the dishes so Angel and I go up to our room. We both prepare ourselves for bed and we lay down.

I decide I will use the process of elimination. Erudite: not smart enough, so that one's out. Amity: they don't like sarcastic people like me. Candor: my test ruled that one out pretty well.

That leaves Abnegation and Dauntless. I don't think I have ever been selfless enough. Come to think of it, I hold myself back a lot from making sarcastic remarks.

Angels' voice pulls me out of my train of thought. "Max?"

"Yes Angel?"

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

I know she is talking about which faction I'm going to choose. "I don't know Angel. I feel guilty in wanting to transfer."

"Me too. Where do you want to transfer to?"

I sigh. Might as well tell her. She'll know by tomorrow anyway. "Dauntless."

"So do I. We'll do it together, it won't be so hard. Deal?"

"Deal. I'm going to get some sleep."

"Okay. Goodnight Max."

"Goodnight Angel."

҉

The next day is very silent. I feel like my parents know I'm going to transfer. I've never been to close to my parents, but I am going to miss them.

Right before we leave the house, our parents stop us and my mom says "Remember, no matter what you choose, we will always love you." Then they pull us in a group hug. It was extremely awkward; we are not used to affection and are all a little wary of it.

I put that on my to-do list. Getting comfortable with public affection comes right after transferring to Dauntless and passing initiation.

After what seemed like hours on the bus we reached the Amity compound, where the ceremony was being held this year. Our parents give us each a quick hug but when my mom hugs me she whispers in my ears "Be brave, Max."

I was shocked. Besides the fact that my mother never called me Max, she told me to be brave. Does she know that I'm going to switch to Dauntless?

Johanna Reyes, the representative of Amity goes up and starts speaking. I zone out until I hear her say "Nathan Martinez."

Gazzy walks up to the bowls. He goes up to the side where the Dauntless coals and Abnegation stones are after he takes the knife from Johanna. It's ironic to see the leader of the kindest and most peaceful faction with a knife in their hands.

He cuts his hand and blood pools in them. I find myself wondering which faction he will pick. His blood drips into the bowl with the coals. He chose Dauntless.

There are some murmurs here and there but nothing major. Gazzy goes to stand with the other Dauntless initiates.

"Maxine Martinez."

I go up in a haze, cut my hand, and let my blood fall into the Dauntless coals. There are more voices than when Gazzy went, after all, that is two from the same Abnegation family.

"Angelica Martinez."

Angel walks up and drips her blood in the Dauntless bowl without hesitation. People start talking loudly.

After all, that is three Abnegation from the same family, all going to Dauntless.

҉

_Hey guys, thanks for all your great suggestions. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!_

_~Lia _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max POV

When the ceremony ends, we all start running towards the train tracks. Most of us already knew we would have to get on the train, but it dawns on the rest of the initiates.

"We have to jump on a moving train?!" an Erudite boy asks.

_No dur Sherlock. _I mean, what did he expect?

"What do you think Ari?" another Erudite boy responds.

I jump on the train with some difficulty, but I make it on. I notice a Candor girl having trouble and I pull her up.

"Thanks so much!" she gushes. "I don't know if I would have made it on if you hadn't helped me. I could be dead or factionless. I could…"

I decide to cut her off. "Hi, my names Maxine."

"Hi, I'm Monique, but you can call me Nudge." She sticks out her hand and I awkwardly shake it.

I think I made a new friend.

҉

"There jumping off!" an Erudite boy says.

And sure enough, the Dauntless born are starting to jump off the train on to a roof. _Come on! _I think. _I can do this. One…two…three!_

I land on the roof safely, only scraping my knee. I turn around to see Angel and Gazzy jumping. Nudge comes shortly after. They all land on the roof, thank God.

"Oh, three stiffs! Let's see how long you guys last!" The Erudite boy that I learned is named Ari says.

I should probably say something about how I will last, but I can't get words out of my mouth.

"Listen up!" Yells a man who surprisingly doesn't have any visible tattoos or piercings. "Underneath me is an entrance to the Dauntless compound. If you want to get in you will have to jump. I will give our transfers the honor of going first."

I look around. No one volunteers to go. My siblings and I lock eyes, and by some unspoken communication, we go up to the front. We look back at the man. He doesn't object.

"On the count of three." I say quietly. "One…two…three!"

҉

Tris POV _(Told you guys I would put them in)_

It's been 2 years since I transferred. In those two years, various things have happened. Eric was kicked out of Dauntless and Max retired, so Tobias and I are Dauntless leaders now. Tobias and I also live together and we're engaged. Other than being leaders, we work to train transfers. Uriah trains Dauntless born.

Tobias leans on the bathroom door frame while I finish doing my makeup. "Do you think there will be any Abnegation this year?" I ask.

"No, I don't think so. There has only ever been us." He answers.

"I think there will be. I just have this feeling.''

"Oh really?" he smirks. "Wanna bet?"

"Sure do. Ten points?"

"You're on!" he pauses. "Well, I better go up to the roof." He says shakily.

I give him a peck on the lips. "You'll be fine." I know he is afraid of heights.

After he leaves, I start walking over to the net. When I get there, I hear Four talking to the initiates without a trace of fear in his voice. I'm proud of him.

Uriah comes running and when he reaches the net, he puts both hands on his knees.

"Sorry… I'm… late." He pants.

"That's okay. Look, I see some people on the edge!"

Three people come flying and land in the net. There wearing Abnegation Gray! Two of them look a lot alike, and the third one has some resemblance. Guess who owes me 10 points!

"Name?" I ask in an impassive voice.

"Gazzy!" the boy exclaims. Okay, that's a weird name.

"Angel!" the girl with bright blue eyes and blond curls announces. She really does look like an Angel.

"Max." says the last girl. The name suits her. Not to feminine and cutting strait to the chase, kind of saying "I'm the boss".

"Siblings, I suppose?" Uriah asks.

"Triplets," the boy answers.

Wow, triplets. "Make the announcement Uriah."

"First jumpers: Angel, Gazzy, and Max!"

The room erupts in cheers.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

҉

_Thanks for reading! I hope you guys like it. I post whenever I can! _

_~Lia_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Max POV

Once everyone jumps off the building (never thought I would say that) the Dauntless people that were at the net and the leader that was on the roof start walking and we follow them without question. They stop so suddenly that we run in to them. They don't seem to care.

"This is where we divide. Dauntless born, your with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place, but you know what they say when you assume."

There are a few snickers and then the Dauntless born head of with the Dauntless man. That leaves us with the leader that was on the roof and the girl that was at the net.

"Okay guys. First thing you are going to learn is I don't like to repeat myself, so listen closely," says the girl. "I'm Six and this is Four, and before any of you Candor smart mouths open there pie holes, yes our names are numbers. We will be training you guys, but we are also Dauntless leaders."

Wow so they are both leaders. Some of the initiates look surprised, but I'm not. You should never judge someone by their size. Even though Six is small, she looks powerful, and she has an attitude. I like her.

"If you follow us we will show you the pit which sooner or later you will learn to love. I suggest sooner," says Four. They open some double doors and we arrive at the pit. The names perfect. I honestly wouldn't be able to come up with a better name.

There is a sound of rushing water. Six approaches a rail and says "The chasm demonstrates the fine line between bravery and idiocy. It may seem a like a brave thing to jump of but it is cowardly. It has happened before and will happen again. You have been warned."

On that note, they show us the rest of the compound. When they we get to the dorms, Six says "Dinners at seven in the cafeteria. Be there or starve to death."

I think Six and I would be good friends.

҉

After claiming a bunk under Angel and across from Gazzy who is under Nudge, I flop down on my bed and think about today. I think I will like it here.

An Erudite boy with strawberry blond hair comes over close to us.

"Hi, I'm Iggy."

"I'm Nudge! It's nice to meet you! What do you think of Dauntless? I really like it. Oh, and what about Four and Six? I think Four is really intimidating, and so is Six, but she kind of has an "if you get to know me after initiation and you are not annoying I'm a really good person" personality. Do you think the food here will be good? And-"

"Nudge!" Angel exclaims.

"Sorry." Nudge says sheepishly.

"I'm Gazzy and these are my sisters Angel and Max."

Angel and I say hi and we talk for a while. Iggy seems to be a good guy.

"So what do your names mean?" he asks.

"Well Nudge just won't shut up so people would nudge her to get her to stop talking, which eventually turned into her name. Angel is short for Angelica, and she just looks like an Angel. Gazzy has a junked up digestive system. Max is short for Maxine. Don't ever, ever call me that or I will kick you but from here into next week."

"Well, I know who to go to for time travel then." I role my eyes at Iggy's comment. "Well your probably wondering about my name, am I right? Its short for ignite, blowing things up is like a hobby to me. Real name is James."

"That's so cool! Can you teach me?" Gazzy asks.

"Sure!" Iggy chuckles. "You know, you guys aren't very Abnegation."

"We know," we state at the same time.

҉

Tris POV

Tobias and I were talking in our apartment when I remembered he still owed me ten points.

"Hey, you still owe me ten points!" I exclaim.

"Darn it. I was hoping you would forget."

"Never! Pay up mister."

"Fine I'll pay you tomorrow."

"Fine," I decide to change the subject. "How long do you think it will take them to find out that we are together?"

"Well not long if they see me doing this," Tobias kisses me. It's slow and passionate, and filled with love.

We break apart. "Let's go teach some Abnegation what a hamburger is," I say.

A little after seven we arrive at the cafeteria. We sit down with the Abnegation triplets, a Candor, and an Erudite.

"So, enlighten us with your names, will ya?" I ask.

"Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and I'm Max," says one of the Abnegation girls, pointing to the people respectively.

I see the triplets looking at their hamburgers with skeptical gazes. I almost laugh as I remember when I in their position.

I nudge Max with my elbow. "Eat it, its beef."

"Wait, you guys have never had hamburgers before?" asks Nudge.

"Stiffs eat plain food," Four says. We both hate to use that word, but we end up using it so we seem like normal trainers.

"Why?" asks Iggy.

"Extravagance is considered selfish," says Angel.

There is a long silence after that, so Four and I get up to sit with the other transfers. We reach a table that Uriah is leaving with a look of pure disgust, but now it's too late to go back. We sit down. There is an Erudite boy and a girl, a Candor boy, and a Dauntless born boy and a girl.

"Names?" Four asks.

"Cooper," says the Candor boy.

"Ace," says the Dauntless born boy.

"Cassidy," says the Candor girl.

"Lisa," says the Dauntless born girl.

"Ari," says the Erudite boy.

They talk for a while. Tobias and I stay out of the conversation, mostly just observing. I don't like any of them. They too cocky and they are snobs. We leave the table and finally go to our friends at our regular table.

We are greeted with a few "heys" and Shauna asks how the initiates were.

"The triplets are great, and so are the Erudite boy and the Candor girl sitting with them," then I speak with Christina and Will. "They remind me of us during our initiation."

"Wait, hold the phone! Triplets?!"

"Ya, the Abnegation," Tobias says.

"Wow. Think they will be anything like you, Tris?" Will asks.

"I think they are a little looser and more Dauntless then when I first got here."

We make small talk and Uriah talks about his initiates a little and then we head of to our apartment to get some sleep.

҉

_Hi! This is my new chapter! The guest that asked about Fang, I'm sorry but I'm not going to tell you yet, but I will put him in the story. If you have any suggestions or complaints please review! Thank you!_

_~Lia _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Max POV

_Beeeeep beeeep beeeep beeeep._

I shut off the alarm clock. I was already dressed for training and ready to go. I couldn't sleep very much last night. The other initiates are all groggy from sleep, and are dragging themselves to the bathroom to get ready. I sit on my bed and wait.

When our entire "group" is ready, we head to the cafeteria for breakfast. Pancakes. I had only ever had them once, when I was very sick and my mom broke the rules and made me some to cheer me up. I love pancakes.

"Can I sit here?" asks a tall and broad boy with blond hair and ocean blue eyes. If I remember correctly, he was a Candor transfer.

"Sure Dylan!" Nudge chirped. That confirms my suspicion.

Dylan sits down. I don't know what it is, but there is something about him that makes me feel uneasy, like we are not seeing all of him.

We make small talk for the rest of breakfast and then walk to training. I don't know what to expect, I really have no idea what we are going to do.

Our group arrives first, and when we get there, Four and Six are finishing setting up targets. There are some guns on a table. I guess we'll be shooting guns.

It's 7:01 when the other group arrives.

"You're late," deadpans Six.

"Only by a minute," challenges Ari. He shouldn't have done that.

"You're still late," states Six.

"What are you gonna do about it? You're as small as a twelve year old, it's not like I couldn't beat you up if I wanted to!"

"Oh really? You think so? Why don't we test you theory?" Six smirks.

"Gladly."

They go to the ring. I know Six will win. Other initiates seem more doubtful. Just because she's small doesn't mean she can't win a fight.

The fight lasts less than thirty seconds, six winning like I had predicted. Ari goes back to the circle looking defeated. I smirk.

"Now that that's over, we will explain how initiation works. Initiation is made out of three stages, one being primarily physical, two primarily emotional, and three primarily mental. After stage one you will be ranked. Four initiates will be cut off and made factionless at the end of stage two. It could be two of you and two Dauntless born, four of you and no Dauntless born, or any combination there off," Four explains.

A lot of initiates look shocked. I am not. This is Dauntless, after all. I am not going to let this discourage me; this will only make me fight more.

"After stage two," Six starts "you will be ranked again, but it will be only a progress report. No one will be cut then. After stage three, you will be ranked with the Dauntless born. Only the top ten initiates will be made members."

"Some basic rules. If you hurt anyone with the weapons we give you here, you will be made factionless if they die, and have last place in the rankings if they live. This one is more for the boys. If you sexually harass any girls, or boys I guess, during your time as initiates, you will be automatically be made factionless," Four says. "Do you understand?"

We all nod.

"Good, says Six. "Today you will be learning how to shoot a gun. After lunch you will be learning some fighting techniques. I suggest you pay attention. Four will demonstrate."

Four grabs a gun. He walks in front of a target and starts shooting. He hits the same hole every time.

"Grab a gun and start shooting!" yells Four.

We all scramble to get a gun. It feels weird in my hands, like it doesn't belong there. I push that thought away and start shooting.

҉

Tobias POV

I wake up before the alarm clock. That's not uncommon. I'm an early bird and a light sleeper, the exact opposite of Tris. She's still sleeping, and it's still a little early, so I'm going to let her sleep some more I go take a shower.

When I get out I see that Tris is still sleeping. I kiss her on the forehead and her eyes flutter open, only for them to close again and for her to turn around.

"Wake up, love. We have to train initiates." This gets a groan out of Tris, but she sits up. She is still groggy from sleep. "Go take a shower and I'll go get us some breakfast, okay?"

She sighs. "Okay."

I leave and go grab some breakfast. At the cafeteria, I see that a Candor boy, Dylan I think, is sitting with the Abnegation and there group. I don't know what to make of that boy, he seems fake, like he is not showing the real him. Oh well.

I grab two muffins and head back to my apartment which I recently started sharing with Tris. It's great to have her by my side at night. When I get there, I see that Tris is still sleeping. Crap. We have fifteen minutes until the initiates are supposed to be at the training room.

"Tris wake up, now." There is no softness in my voice, but no hostility either.

She jots up. "I'm sorry, Tobias!"

I sigh. "It's alright. I'm going to go set up. Be in the training room in ten. There is a muffin on the kitchen counter."

"Thank you!" says Tris rushing to the bathroom.

I go to the training room and set up for guns. Surprisingly, Tris gets there before the initiates do. We are finishing setting up when some initiates arrive. They sit and chat in a circle to wait for the rest to get here. Ari, Cooper and Cassidy get there one minute late. I don't like this group; they remind me of Peter, Drew, and Molly in Tris' initiation. I'm pretty sure Tris thinks so too.

"You're late," deadpans Tris. She's got her instructor voice perfected.

"Only by a minute," challenges Ari. He shouldn't have done that.

"You're still late," states Tris. That's my girl.

"What are you gonna do about it? You're as small as a twelve year old, it's not like I couldn't beat you up if I wanted to!" All I want to do right know is go up to him and punch the living daylights out of him, but I know Tris will take care of it.

"Oh really? You think so? Why don't we test you theory?" Tris smirks.

"Gladly."

They go to the ring. Tris is going to win easily. Ari doesn't have any training.

Tris has pinned Ari down after thirty seconds of fighting. Ari looks defeated. I smirk, and I see the abnegation girl, Max, doing the same.

"Now that that's over, we will explain how initiation works. Initiation is made out of three stages, one being primarily physical, two primarily emotional, and three primarily mental. After stage one you will be ranked. Four initiates will be cut off and made factionless at the end of stage two. It could be two of you and two Dauntless born, four of you and no Dauntless born, or any combination there off," I explain using my instructor voice. I am very proud of it.

All of initiates look shocked, except for Max. She looks as if she were expecting this. She will probably make it through initiation.

"After stage two you will be ranked again, but it will be only a progress report. No one will be cut then. After stage three, you will be ranked with the Dauntless born. Only the top ten initiates will be made members." Tris says. Her instructor voice is almost as good as mine. If she heard me say that, I know she would say I'm too full of myself.

"Some basic rules. If you hurt anyone with the weapons we give you here, you will be made factionless if they die, and have last place in the rankings if they live. This one is more for the boys. If you sexually harass any girl, or boy, I guess, during your time as initiates, you will be automatically made factionless," I say. After Tris' initiation, we decided it would be best to reinforce some rules, because no one deserves what Tris and Edward got. "Do you understand?"

They all nod.

"Good," says Tris. "Today you will be learning how to shoot a gun. After lunch you will be learning some fighting techniques. I suggest you pay attention. Four will demonstrate."

It feels weird to hear her call me Four. She only calls me that when we are fighting and she wants to use it as a weapon or we are training initiates. I grab a gun and walk in front of a target and start shooting. I hit the same hole every time, which is normal for me.

"Grab a gun and start shooting!" I yell. I love scaring the initiates.

They all grab guns and start shooting. After they get the hang of it, they do pretty well. Tris and I lean against the wall and watch. I'm so happy she is going to be my wife. I really want to kiss her right now, but I can't because we agreed to keep our relationship a secret. She looks really good. Her hair is in a high pony tail but it still reaches her mid back. I love her so much.

"Four?" Tris snaps me out of my daydream.

"Yes Six?" It's weird to call her that, but the initiates are around.

"You still owe me ten points."

"I'll give you them later."

"Okay."

We stay silent until its lunch time.

"Okay guys, its lunch time! Be back here in an hour!" Tris exclaims.

As soon as the initiates leave, I press Tris against the wall and kiss her passionately. We kiss for a minute, and then we break apart.

"I've wanted to do that all morning."

"Me too. Come on lets go to lunch."

We leave hand and hand and walk to the cafeteria.

_Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated, my computer deleted the chapter I wrote. But I know what that is, an excuse. "Human reason can excuse any evil; that is why it is so important we don't rely on it." That's a quote from Divergent. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Hope you guys like it! _

_~Lia _

_p.s. Lia is not my real name, it's a pseudonymous._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Max POV.

"We have to go shopping after training this afternoon!" Nudge squeals.

I've never been shopping before, but it sounds like a horror. Can't I just wear some pants and a tee-shirt?

"Do you have to condemn us to such torture?!" I ask.

"Come on, Max! Lighten up, it sounds like fun!" Angel chirps. She is sitting across from me and is staring intently at her twisting fork in a food I learned is called spaghetti. I get her face in my hands and pretend to study her.

"Who are you and what have you done to Angel?" I command, trying to keep the laugh out of my voice. All the boys chuckle while Angel and Nudge scowl at me.

"Come on guys, we have training to go to," Dylan says. I look at everyone. Dylan and I are the only ones done. He seems to notice this too. "Why don't Max and I go ahead and you guys meat us there?"

There are various "Okays" and as much as I don't want to be alone with Dylan, I still get up.

We walk to training in silence until we are about 20 feet from it. Dylan decides to break the silence.

"Max, would you consider going out with me?"

"I…uh…" I stutter. How do I get out of this easily without hurting his feelings? _It's impossible to not hurt his feelings._ I tell myself. But I chose Dauntless for a reason, so dauntless I shall be.

"No, Dylan. I'm sorry. We can still be friends though," I say. The truth is that I don't want to be friends with him at all. I could never be Candor.

"No, that's all right," he says. His voice seems out of place, like a voice so small shouldn't be coming out of a person so big. "I'm gonna go the restroom real quick, I'll be back soon." He leaves without another word.

I feel bad for him, but honestly, he seemed to fake for my taste. I open the training room door and see something I'd never thought I would see.

҉

Tris POV

Tobias and I walk hand in hand until we reach the cafeteria, then we let go so the initiates won't see us. We sit down at our usual table.

"Hey Tris and Four! Tonight we are going to play some truth or day at my place. Are you in?" Zeke asks.

I look at Tobias for confirmation. He gives me the slight nod of the head. "Of course we're going! Who else is going?"

"Well, I'm going, I mean I never miss a game of truth or dare. Obviously Zeke and Shauna because it's their apartment. Will and Christina will be there, along with Lynn. My girlfriend will be there too," states Uriah.

"Uriah, we all know Marlene is your girlfriend and she is our friend too, so you need to stop referring to her as your girlfriend!" says Will. Uriah and Marlene had recently gotten together after years if making eyes at each other, and Uriah was still showing her off.

Uriah huffs and we all chuckle. The rest of lunch everyone chats, accept Tobias of course, he keeps his quite demeanor, until we have to go set up for training.

Tobias and I, well mostly Tobias, get to the training room and start putting up punching bags. I admire how his muscles flex and relax as he puts them up. I love him so much. Tobias finishes putting them up, and somehow we end up kissing.

I don't how long it lasts but we hear the door creak open and we abruptly break apart. I spin on my heel and I see Max standing at the door with a look of shock plastered across her face.

"Don't tell the rest of the initiates," Four warns in his quite voice that makes a lot of people cringe.

"That you guys are together?" Max asks.

"Yes," I say, still out of breath from the kiss.

"Why?"

"We want to seem professional," I answer.

She snorts. "Kind of hard to keep it professional if you keep making out like that." Her eyes flash to my hand and back. "You guys are engaged," she states.

Now it's Fours turn to snort. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"You're very welcome Mr. Sarcastic," she retorts. I chuckle.

"But seriously, don't tell anyone." I warn.

"Don't tell anyone what?" asks Nudge as the rest of Max's group comes in. Crap. What should I say now?

"What we are doing tomorrow." Max lies smoothly. She couldn't be Candor.

They seem to accept this and they sit in a circle and start talking again. A few minutes later, the other group comes in. At least they aren't late this time.

"Initiates, we will be teaching you some basic fighting moves. I will demonstrate and you guys will copy me." Four walks up to a punching bag and starts showing off his moves. He looks so hot when he's working out. Soon the initiates are punching their own bags. Max, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge are good at it immediately, as if it were second nature. Dylan and Ari take a little longer to get the hang of it, but in the end they are pretty good fighters. Cassidy and Cooper are horrible fighters. Their stance is all wrong and they throw lousy punches and don't put power in their kicks. Oh well.

Soon the initiates leave and we go home and get ready for a game of truth or dare. I wonder what awaits us…

҉

_Sorry if this isn't very good, I didn't have any ideas for this chapter. If you guys have any ideas for truths and dares, let me know!_

_~Lia _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Max POV

"Come on guys, let's go into that store!"Nudge exclaimed. Angel, the shopaholic (Nudge), and I had been shopping for such a long time! I plant my feet.

"No, I'm not going into anymore stores only to have you make me try on ridiculous clothing."

"Come on! Just this last store than we can go get tattoos!"

"Fine," I huff. I look at Angel. She is surprisingly enjoying this. And I thought I knew my sister.

We walk into a store that has a bunch of cosmetics. Nudge picks up a bunch of stuff and walks up to a mirror. She motions for Angel to sit down. "You first, you're easier than Max."

Ok then. I guess there is still some Candor left in her. Nudge seems to realize what she said, because she trys to take it back.

"Not that you're not beautiful Max. I mean, you're gorgeous! You just need more eyeliner because you're eyes don't pop out like Angels eyes do."

I sigh. "Its fine Nudge."

I watch as Nudge works. She is concentrated and determined, oblivious to the world around her. She looks so different than her usually happy, bubbly, jumpy self.

After Nudge is done, Angel is beautiful as always. Then Nudge tells me to sit down. I'm a little scared to see what I will look like after she is done.

"Done!" Nudge exclaims after a little while. I open my eyes. What I see shocks me. The girl in the mirror does not have plain brown eyes. Her eyes are a chocolate brown that look like they could melt, and they have a little bit of green in the corners. The girl is me.

"Wow, thanks Nudge," I say, still in awe.

"Come on, now we are going to get tattoos. The boys said they would meet us there."

We go to the tattoo parlor and the boys are already looking through the tattoo books, but I don't need to. I already know what I am going to get.

҉

We walk back to the dorms. We had a long day. Only Angel, Iggy, and I came out with new tattoos. Angel got her name with wings on both sides on her wrist. Iggy got some abstract lines on the back of his neck. I got a flying hawk on my hip. Under it are the words "fly on."

"Hey guys, let's get some sleep, if tomorrow is as exhausting as today, then we'll need it," says Gazzy. We all agree. Tonight I will easily sleep because I am too tired to do otherwise.

҉

Tris POV

After getting dressed in layers, Tobias and I head of to Zeke's place. When we arrive, our friends were already on the floor sitting in a circle and the door was open. I plop down in-between Tobias and Uriah. I always like sitting close to Uri or Zeke because they always give the hardest dares, and they won't look at me as much if I am not directly in front of them. Therefore, they will choose me less.

"My apartment, I go first!" Zeke exclaims. "Christina, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go to the pit and run around the cafeteria for a minute flapping your arms and yelling 'why can't I fly anymore?' at the top of your lungs.

Christina goes to the pit and Zeke and I follow. I grabbed a camera so I could film it first though.

She runs in the pit yelling "Why can't I fly anymore?! I could fly yesterday?!" That has got to be one of the funniest things I have ever seen! We go back to the apartment laughing our heads off at the people's expressions. When we get back to the game we explain what happened and everyone starts laughing.

A few more dares and truths go by, just the regular stuff. Then Uriah says asks me, "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I respond confidently.

"I dare you to go outside and stop the first person you see eating or drinking something and ask for some."

That's easy enough. I go outside and the first person, or should I say people, I see eating something is a couple sharing a muffin. This is going to be good.

I pretend I am just going to walk by them but then I stop in my tracks. "Wait, can I have some of that?" They look at me like I am crazy and the girl says, "Um, no."

I walk back to Tobias and Uriah who are cracking up.

"She was a Candor transfer in my year! Guess some people never leave there old faction ways behind!" Tobias says.

He's right; she was so blunt and honest about not letting me have some.

I get back to the room and say, "Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" I bet you can guess who said that.

"Truthfully tell us what you dislike the most about each person in the room."

"Uriah- his need to say pansycake every time someone says truth. Four- his secretiveness. Tris- her hate for shopping. Christina- her extreme shopaholic tendencies. Will- Erudite remarks. Marlene- her sometimes extreme cheeriness. Lynn- also her hate for shopping. Zeke- his messy habits," she pauses, "Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to truthfully tell us your real name."

And his shirt is off. Not that I mind. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Tobias smirks. "I dare you to not use makeup for a week." Marlene's shirt is off too.

A little while later, Will says, "Tris, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go take a train and climb the Ferris wheel again."

I know Tobias didn't want me to go, but I kind of wanted to go back. "Fine," I huffed.

"Only if I get to go with her," Four says in an intimidating voice.

"That's fine," says Will.

With that we all get up and go to the train tracks.

҉

When we reach the Ferris wheel, I turn to Four and say, "Four, you don't have to come up you know."

"Yes I do. If something happened to you and I wasn't there to help, I would never forgive myself."

"Fine."

We start to climb and our friends are staring at us intently, like at any moment I would give up. Haha, like that was going to happen. As we got higher and higher Tobias's breathing started getting ragged, and I looked down at him. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. We are almost there, and then we will go back down." He answered with a small nod.

As we reach the top, we stand just as we did a year ago, with him behind me looking over my shoulder. His breath tickles my neck. After all this time, he still gives me the butterflies.

I look at the city. Its dark out, but the lights are still on. It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. Literally and figuratively. Up this high, our friends look like little ants, but more importantly, all my worries and stress seem to fly away, gliding with the wind.

Tobias and I started going down, Tobias first. I was letting go of the rung on my right, when both of the rungs under my feet gave in and broke off leaving me hanging by one hand. Not this again.

"Tris!" I heard Tobias yell. I guess he had heard the rungs clanking on their way down to the ground. If someone didn't help me quick I would be another one of those rungs, bumping into the metal structure various times before I reached the ground dead. I would be another lifeless object. "Just let go, I'll catch you." Talk about a trust exercise. I didn't have much of a choice though.

This rung has my fate in its hands. It had the power to kill me now, or let me live. But Tobias also had the power to save me. With that thought, I let go.

For a moment, I felt weightless. It reminded me of falling into the net a year ago, one of my first acts that showed bravery. This sensation didn't last long. I was greeted by a sharp pain in my left side, around my stomach, and I let out a blood curdling scream. But yet, I still kept falling. I fell into a pair of arms with I thud.

"Oh no, Tris," Tobias said breathlessly. I wasn't sure if it was because of the height, or because of me falling. Probably both.

"I'm fine… just a… scratch," I panted. The truth was, I didn't know what happened, but it hurt. A lot.

"Tris, this isn't a scratch, we need to get you t the infirmary, now." Tobias quickly scaled down the Ferris wheel. There was a lot of commotion with our friends, but I was lost, it all seemed like a jumble of words. I felt movement, and I knew we were hopping on the train, Tobias still carrying me.

We were sitting on the train and I started to drift off into unconsciousness. Tobias must have noticed because he said, "You need to stay with me, Tris. Listen to me, please."

"Be brave, Tobias," I managed to whisper before I was enveloped in darkness.

҉

_Cliffhanger! Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while, but I had tests every day for two weeks strait and I needed to study. The next chapter I will explain Tris' injuries better, I just felt that since she was almost unconscious, she probably wouldn't notice the extent of her injuries. I decided to change the name of this story, so don't worry I DIDN'T DELETE IT! Also I quoted the movie "Frozen," more specifically the song "Let it go." If you know were, than yay for you! Thanks for everything guys! _

_~Lia _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tobias POV (climbing down the Ferris wheel)

We were finally climbing down the Ferris wheel. Thank God, I don't think I could stand another minute. Suddenly, I hear clanking of rungs falling down. I instantly look up at Tris. She is hanging by one hand. Not this again.

"Tris!" I yell. I didn't have time to climb down and turn on the Ferris wheel, and our friends wouldn't understand me from all the way up here, so I only had one option. "Just let go, I'll catch you."

She seems to hesitate for a moment, but then she lets go. She's falling and I realize that I am a life or death factor for Tris right now. I can't let her get hurt. I _won't_ let her get hurt.

I spoke to soon, because a sharp edge of a broken rung gets stuck in her side, and she brings the rest of the rung down with her. She lets out a blood curdling scream and by now I know all our friends are looking at us, if they already weren't before.

Finally, she falls into my arms and I get a good look at her. The rung is still stuck, but there is too much blood to see the cut itself. "Oh no, Tris," I say softly.

"I'm fine… just a… scratch," she says airily, her words cut off by panting.

"Tris, this isn't a scratch, we need to get you t the infirmary, now." I quickly scale down the Ferris wheel. When I reach the bottom, our friends look at us with their jaws on the ground, to shocked to do anything.

"Well, don't just stand there! If we run, we can catch the next train!" I run like I have never before, like my life depended on it. No, like Tris' life depended on it, which is true.

By the time we hop on the train, my shirt is already soaked with blood. I notice that Tris is drifting off into unconsciousness, but I need her to stay awake for me. I fear that if Tris blacks out, she will never come back. "You need to stay with me, Tris. Listen to me, please." I can tell the words didn't sink in, not really.

"Be brave, Tobias," she whispers before her eyes roll back.

_No, no, no. _This can't be happening, not to my Tris. The worst part is I can't do anything about it because I can't take it out, the doctors have to do that, and because of that, I can't compress it to stop the bleeding.

"Tris! Tris! Stay with me please!" I scream. "This can't be happening!"

"Bro, calm down, we'll get her to the infirmary in time," Zeke says.

"Calm down! Calm down! How could I possibly calm down! My fiancé is dying in my arms!"

Zeke doesn't respond.

A few minutes later, we arrive at the compound and I rush her to the infirmary. As soon as I barge in, nurses com running up and put her on a gurney and roll her away. I slump into a chair and Lynn comes to sit beside me.

"Four, I can't say that Tris will be alright, because I don't know that yet. If there is one thing I have learned in my life, it's that lying to make someone feel better never works; it will just come stab you in the back. But what I can tell you is that Tris is strong, she is a fighter, and she won't give up easily. Hope is the only thing stronger than fear, and right now, you need to hold on to the hope and not let the fear overcome you."

I nod. "Thanks Lynn." I like how Lynn is strait forward instead of being like Zeke was earlier, telling me Tris would be okay when he had no way of knowing so.

A while later, my friends decide to go home and get some rest, and Uriah said that he would tell the initiates that all training is postponed until Tris leaves the hospital. I decide that I would stay there and wait for news.

About an hour after that, a doctor comes in through the double doors that separate the waiting room from the hospital rooms. I look at him expectantly and he says, "Tris Prior?"

"Yes," I say with a nervous tremor in my voice.

"I have some news. Tris has lost a lot of blood. We were able to take the spoke out, and we had to take some fragments out surgically. We stitched the wound up, it's about six inches long and she has about 40 stitches."

"Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"Yes, you can see her, but one more thing. She is in coma, and we're not sure if she will wake up."

That's when my world comes crashing down.

҉

Tris POV

Darkness. That is all that surrounds me. All I can see. I don't know how long I stay like this, but suddenly, a door opens and a bright white light floods in. The door abruptly closes and a woman walks up to me.

"Hello Beatrice," the woman says.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm your great aunt, my name is Edith Prior." That means this is my father's aunt.

"Where am I?"

"You are in a place between heaven and earth." Her voice grows more serious. "Beatrice, you need to fight to make your way back to earth. People miss you. Tobias needs you. Your place is still on earth, you can't come here yet."

_Tobias! _How is he right now? Does he think I'm dead?

"You must fight, Beatrice. You are strong. Don't let go. I'm afraid our time is up, I must go. Goodbye Beatrice."

Just like that my world is dark again. Crap.

҉

_Hey guys! Just to make one thing clear, this is a NO WAR story, I just put in Edith Prior because she is a dead relative, and her parents hadn't died yet. Also, I have no idea how many stitches you would need in Tris' situation, and on that note I'm not sure about any other medical stuff either, so bare with me. I wasn't very inspired for this chapter, so review if you think I need to do something you liked the chapter! _

_~Lia _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Max POV

I wake up to pots and pans being smashed together. I sit up in bed and see that it's the Dauntless born trainer, Uriah I think.

"Listen up! Training for all initiates has been postponed until further notice. Six is in the hospital, and until she is better or we know for sure she is okay or we can get Four out of that hospital room, you guys get a break."

"How is she?" I ask.

"Well, if you really want to know, I guess you could go see her, but there is no guaranty that Four will let you in."

"Why would Four have to let us in?" Nudge asks.

"If you must know, Four and Six are engaged." Everyone has a look of surprise on their face. Except me, of course. "Also, the Dauntless born invited you guys to play truth or dare. Be at their dorm at 4:30pm if you want to play." And with that he's gone.

"I think we should go see her," says Angel.

"Me too," I say.

"Ditto!" says Gazzy.

Nudge sighs. "You guys and your Abnegation ways. But sure, let's go."

After breakfast we head over to the infirmary.

"Um, we're here to see Six. We're her initiates."

"Room 406. Nock before you go in," the lady at the front desk says.

We find room 406, we nock, and Four opens up the door. I never thought I would see him in this state. His eyes are bloodshot and there are bags under them. His face suddenly hardens and he uses a cold voice.

"What do you want?"

"We want to see Six and know what happened," says Gazzy.

"Fine, but only the Abnegation."

We walk in the room and we see Six lying on the hospital bed with a blanket covering everything below the neck. She is a little pale, but she looks ok to me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"She was dared to climb the Ferris wheel again so I climbed up with her. When we were on our way down, both rungs under her feet gave out and she was hanging by one hand. I told her to let go and I would catch her, and I did, but on the way down an already broken rung got stuck in her left side."

I don't even question the again part.

"Will she be alright?" Asked Angel.

"We don't know; she is in coma and the doctors don't know if she will wake up."

"Don't worry, Four. She doesn't seem like the type of person who goes down without a fight." I said.

"Can I just ask one more thing?" Gazzy asks. Four nods. "Why did you ask for only us?"

"I wanted as much of her old home here as possible. You may go now." We know that isn't a suggestion or an offer, so we leave. But one thing kept running through my mind; old home?

҉

Tris POV

I was in that tedious darkness, which seemed to be never ending. Suddenly, a voice surfaced into my mind.

"We don't know, she is in coma and the doctors don't know if she will wake up." It was Tobias! I could tell from his voice that he was not sleeping right.

"Don't worry, Four. She doesn't seem like the type of person who goes down without a fight." Max? What was she doing here?

"Can I just ask one more thing?" Gazzy. He was here too. "Why did you ask for only us?"

"I wanted as much of her old home here as possible. You may go now." I find it funny that he said it as an offer but you could still tell it was a command.

I think they left, and in a new found silence I could hear a steady beeping. It is probably my heart monitor. Suddenly I felt a hand slip into mine, and I knew who it was.

"Tris, I need you to wake up for me. I need you in my life; I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much."

I feel my heart beat speed up as I strive to get out of this darkness, and as a consequence, the heart monitor speeds up too.

"Tris?! Can you hear me?!"

My heart pumps faster. Someone bursts into the room and orders Tobias to leave. All I want to do is scream to let him stay with me. The beeps become dangerously close together. I hear the door close again, and I think Tobias must have left the room. Suddenly, everything was quiet again. No more beeping, no more voices, no more shuffling of feet.

҉

_Hey guys. Hope you liked it! There isn't much to say, so I'm done with this chapter. Thanks!_

_~Lia _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tobias POV

"Tris, I need you to wake up for me. I need you in my life; I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much."

It is true; I did need her with me. If she never woke up... I don't even know what would happen to me.

The heart monitor started beeping faster. Could she hear me?

"Tris?! Can you hear me?!"

Her heart was beating even faster. Doctors burst into the room and order me to leave. All I want to do is yell at them saying that she would want me there, but I knew I shouldn't question a doctor, so I left.

As I was exiting the room, the beeping became faster and faster. Just as the door closed, the thing I fear most happened.

She flat lined.

҉

Max POV

"I think I want it get another tattoo." I say.

"Ya, I think I'm going to get one too," says Gazzy.

We go over to the tattoo parlor, and they start going through the books. I once again already know what I want.

҉

We left the tattoo parlor with new tattoos. I had the words "AND STILL I RISE" on the back of my neck. It reminds me that no matter how many times I was brought down, I would always come back up.

Gazzy got a tattoo that resembled torn flesh on his left arm above the elbow.

Nudge got a dove on her right ankle, and Dylan got something too, but I didn't really pay attention.

We go to a late lunch, and soon we would go to truth or dare, whatever that is.

҉

Tobias POV

I immediately sink down to the ground, wondering how this could happen. How could the only good thing that ever happened to me just be taken away? I was going to marry her; she was going to be my wife.

I loved her.

It is all my fault; if I hadn't let her climb it, we wouldn't be in this situation. I wish I had told her I loved her one last time.

I stayed there thinking for a good ten minutes, with the flat lining heart monitor in the background. Suddenly, it started beeping at a regular pace again.

I can't believe it. My Tris is alive.

I burst into the room; I don't care what the doctors say anymore. I sit on the chair beside her bed and take her hand.

"She's a fighter," one of the doctors says. "She was practically dead for ten minutes."

I just nod, too surprised to say anything.

"Look, she has a 50% chance of living right now. If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow, then it is likely she won't wake up," says another doctor.

All I can do is nod.

"We'll be going now, if her heart goes crazy again or she wakes up, call us right away."

Guess what? I nodded! How surprising is that! Bet you didn't see that one coming.

The doctors left, and Christina came in.

"How is she doing?" she asked.

"Well, other than the fact that her heart just stopped for ten minutes and that if she doesn't wake up by tomorrow she probably won't, she's doing great, Christina!"

Awkward silence. "Four, you really need to go eat something, take a shower, or at least take a walk outside!"

"No Christina, I am not leaving this hospital room until she is awake and well or I know for sure she won't wake up!"

Christina sighs. "At least let me go get you some lunch from the cafeteria."

"Fine."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

She goes away but she leaves the door open. I get up and close the door, and when I come back, I slip my hand into Tris'. I squeeze her hand and she squeezes back. Oh my God. She is moving. That is a good sign. It means she is coming out of comma.

"Tris, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand."

She squeezes my hand again. Very softly, but she did.

"Thank God! Tris, please wake up for me, and don't scare me like that again!"

҉

Tris POV

"Thank God! Tris, please wake up for me, and don't scare me like that again!"

I needed to wake up; I needed to get to him. The problem was, I didn't know how to.

Christina comes in, but leaves shortly after. I need to fight. Come on, can do this.

My eyes open a little, but I quickly shut them because the room is too bright. I tentatively open my eyes and blink a few times. I look around. I'm in a white room with only a hospital bed and a hard chair in which Tobias is sleeping on, with his head on the bed.

"Tobias," I croak.

His head shoots up at the sound of his name. He reminds me of a dog.

"Tris," he whispers. "You're awake!" He crashes his lips into mine, and we share our first kiss in who knows how long.

"How long was I out?"

"Only about a day, but the doctors said that if you didn't wake up by tomorrow, you probably wouldn't wake up at all. I was so worried, Tris."

"Don't worry; I will try not to scare you anymore. So what happened exactly? I don't really remember."

"Well, when you let go of the rung, another broken rung got stuck in your side, and you pulled it down with you."

I chuckled. "So I got impaled, then?"

He chuckles too, but you can tell his heart isn't in it. "Ya, basically."

"When can I get out of here?"

"Easy tiger. Probably tomorrow. Before you ask, you will be able to go train initiates, but you won't be able to demonstrate anything, just sit back and tell them what to do. The initiates have free day until you get out of the hospital."

"Okay."

"I'm going to call the doctor. Don't go anywhere."

"Like I have a choice," I say gesturing to the IV and blood drip going into my arm.

҉

_Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I hope this isn't confusing. Thanks!_

_~Lia _


End file.
